Missing
by Damaskan
Summary: Luka has a secret she doesn't understand, but she's not the only one. [Luka x Miku rated M for smut in later chapter.]
1. Chapter 1

Missing - Chapter 1

The insertion point seemed to flash in slow motion, mocking the intense gaze staring a hole into it. Its reflection flicked softly on the reflection of her glasses as she tapped her finger gently on the keys. She had meant to have completed this assignment weeks ago, but procrastination won her over whenever responsibility quietly reminded her that yes, you really need to get your shit together, Luka.

With a sigh she tilted her head back against the chair and stroked the stray pale strands from her face. She spent too much time ignoring it, so now that panic had settled in as the due date drew closer she found herself unable to actually write anything at all. Her mind was a blank. It had been a blank all week... all month. No. All year? She wasn't sure anymore. Her mind was in such of state of chaos for so long, she was completely incapable of pin-pointing that exact moment when this happened.

Okay, maybe that wasn't completely true. She kind of knew. She knew. Just didn't want to admit it, anything but that. But if she wanted to survive and succeed in her education, then maybe it was about time she swallowed that hard truth.

With a click, she navigated her browser to a well used bookmark of JustBFriends, the current and most popular social networking site that most people under 60 seemed glued to for one reason or another. Luka closed her eyes and took a deep breath followed by another click.

Hatsune Miku.

Luka tensed up, clenched her teeth a bit. Simply reading her name felt like a sharp needle pricking her chest. It wasn't entirely horrible but just enough so that it causes one to be avoidant of the cause. A sharp exhale steeled her for the next obstacle. Her eyes slowly scrolled down to the box of colour that was the dreaded profile picture.

Why did she have to be so beautiful.

The needle seemed to dig into her a little deeper, somehow made worse by the fact that she was smiling so happily. It was genuine and innocent and warm, like she could melt away your troubles with that simple gesture alone. Only, she wasn't alone in the profile picture. That made it all worse. Far worse.

Luka covered her mouth. The little prickling suddenly increased to tenfold and she gritted her teeth, almost chewing her bottom lip. She managed to push the cursor over the small mail icon underneath that dazzling, wonderful smile, but not before angrily swatting the cursor over the other person's face for a moment. Pointless, yet slightly therapeutic.

Once more, the fucking insertion point seemed to mock her, 'tick-tock, here I am and here I'm not. You gonna write this message or not?' Where would she even begin? It was all pretty messed up. Should she even say anything? If she didn't, keeping silent would drive her insane. If she did, there was a chance of making Miku very unhappy. An unhappy Miku may withdraw from her.

Ouch. That realization seemed to hurt.

Her eyes drifted away from the screen as her fingertips contemplated the deciding act, the possibly final one.

 _Click_.

"Hey. Can we talk? In person."

 _Click_.

Hopefully she'd read it soon. Her hands began to shake as she took a much needed breath, the adrenaline beginning to leave her system. Maybe now she could finally have a little peace and actually work on that assignment-

 _Ping_!

Or she could have a second panic attack and throw her future in the trash, that works too. With a heavy or light heart, it could not decide, she hurried to open the newly obtained message.

"Sure! Can I come over?"

'Yes. No. I don't know. Maybe? Dammit.' Luka's fingers rapidly tapped at the keys as her heart rate began to skyrocket. Okay, calm down. This was okay. It was normal. She just wants to come over. She has done a lot already! They were friends! Why was she trying to rationalize this!?

"Yeah."

While she frantically pondered if sending a one word response was weird or not (by her standards) she closed her laptop and set out to make her living space just a bit more welcoming for her special guest.

A gentle knock at her apartment door snapped Luka out of a fretting daze. Lightly adjusting herself and checking her glasses in the mirror at the small entryway, she slowly opened the door and felt the panic turn into real excitement.

"Hi, Luka!" Miku greeted her so happily and with such a warm energy. It was hard not to fall for. It wasn't just her lips that curled into a smile, but her whole being seemed to express it. Luka found her gaze softening as she felt the smaller girls presence enter her home.

"Hey, Miku." She greeted back quietly with a smile of her own. The one that's faint but can't seem to wipe off your face. The one that lets you know you're doomed. The younger girl casually made herself at home, sitting down on the nearby couch that could only fit two while the older woman ventured into the kitchenette to start brewing tea, as was the custom or ritual for them whenever they'd visit each other.

There was a moment of silence while Miku concentrated on taking her jacket off and absent-mindedly began checking her phone once hands were free, oblivious to the familiar sound of metal clacking against porcelain and eventual footsteps. And just like that, a cup of tea magically appeared on a coaster in front of her on the coffee table. She spoke a quiet thank you, generously giving her friend another warm smile. Luka nodded, unintentionally snapshotting it and filing it under 'luckiest girl' which was suspiciously close to 'unluckiest girl'. She set down her own tea and sat opposite the tealette.

As Miku took a sip and savoured the flavour and heat, warming her hands around the mug, she said something that caught her unfortunate friend off guard.

"I'm so happy you messaged me." Luka tried her best not to inhale her hot drink, her brow furrowed in confusion. She was definitely not prepared for that. "It feels like we keep missing each other lately." She continued. The older woman nodded lightly. She couldn't really deny it. There had been a few reasons why that was. The both of them had their own degrees to work for, social lives to manage, part time jobs and paying bills and the like. But the main reason that wasn't known to the younger girl, is that Luka had been purposely avoiding her.

"Yeah, sorry, life can get pretty crazy." She took a sip from her mug trying to brush it off as nothing. "I've still not finished my final paper." Luka rolled her eyes as Miku giggled.

"Still? You're blowing it off, aren't you?" She smiled knowingly. The pinkette couldn't really deny it, nodding and stifling a laugh.

"Very much so." Hopefully she'd never know the main reason. A secret for the time being.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Luka froze, her movements stiff. Miku looked on, her expression turning to that of concern and leaned in as if she were about to reach over and take her hand. Those bright green eyes peered into her. It was almost unsettling. Carefully, she put down her mug and sighed through a pained smile.

"It's um... it's about Len." She paused, letting that simple information sink in. "He's not being faithful." Again, a pause, mentally preparing herself to present the case. Miku's eyes cast downward, her expression not so readable anymore. Knowing that she might be in pain, Luka began to feel the sting of guilt. "I'm sorry. I-"

"I kind of already knew." Both of them fell silent, the air in-between becoming unfamiliar and uncomfortable. Luka's face contorted in confusion. She half gestured with her head to the side and became unsure of opening her mouth. Miku's gaze returned to her with a sad smile. "We're going through some things."

"What happened?" The older woman's voice was soft. Quiet.

"We broke up a few days ago." It seemed like she wanted to say more but decided against it, taking a sip from her mug instead. Silence fell upon them again.

"I'm sorry. I saw him at Kaito's house party last week being curiously close to someone else. I saw on accident." Miku set down her mug and sighed, leaning back into the chair and listening. "I had debated telling you sooner but I..." Luka frowned.

"...But what?"

"Every time I saw you two, you looked so happy together. I just... I don't know. Anyway, I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner." Luka shook her head and Miku shrugged with a somewhat forced smile.

"It's okay. It was over before that." The pinkette tilted her head slightly. "You already know I wasn't feeling... that way about him." There was something about the way the smaller girl held her gaze that struck her as odd. It was so subtle, however, she couldn't recognise it. "Were you worried about me?" Luka let out a laugh. Of course she was. It was obviously obvious.

"Yeah. I'm still sorry it turned out this way." Miku's expression softened. "I'm here if you need to talk about it." There was a short, more comfortable silence this time. The aroma of tea in the air, the heat around their hands and the presence of a good friend's company. Luka suddenly grimaced.

Friend. Somehow that word made her feel ill. She decided to drown that feeling with more tea.

"I would if you weren't so busy." The tealette grinned playfully, obscuring it with the clasped mug. And just like that, the sickly sensation seemed to diffuse.

"Okay, you got me there. But I mean it." What she had witnessed wasn't the only reason she was avoiding her friend, but distancing herself entirely wasn't an option. She wasn't a teenager where she could run away from her problems. However, she hoped that her dear friend would never find out the real reason. The secret. The truth.

"Since I'm here and all... I wanna be a lil' selfish!" The younger girl piped up, beaming some wondrously mischievous smile. Luka became worried. "Since we haven't seen each other recently..." Luka became very worried. "Can I have you all to myself tonight?"

Luka gripped the mug so hard it could have broken into pieces, and her heart rate spiked high enough to pierce through her chest. And yet, she managed to maintain a cool facade. "What did you have in mind?" She said coolly. With a delighted smile, Miku set down the mug in case she also broke hers in excitement and raced to the stack of shelves housing a small collection of DVD's. It did not take long for her to find the one she wanted, holding it out with arms outstretched and a serious look on her face. Luka took a much needed breath and leaned back. "Fiiiiine."

She kind of hated herself right now but she was equally happy, too. It really had been some time where it was just the two of them hanging out and being relatively normal, something Luka had really missed. It took a while to adjust to her friend's former partner but as the two appeared happy, she swallowed her own feelings and allowed them to be... them. And it hurt. At first it did. Quite a lot. The first few weeks when she introduced him to her, it was having to swallow a ball of razor blades and keep it there to cut into her every time he made her laugh. It was hell. But as far as pain and suffering goes, it was a tame one. And a tame hell could be lived in, she found. Those weeks turned to months, then it became easier.

But now she had to deal with this change. The change of maybe being as close as they once were but with the sick realization that she had come to think of Miku very fondly, more than your average best friend should. It was as if she had betrayed her, broken some sacred oath by falling for her. The conflict within didn't want to subside, especially now since the tea turned to wine and were both huddled up on the couch under a blanket as some Korean romance drama played out in front of them. The tealette's eyes were transfixed, completely absorbed into the insane story of whatever was going on. Luka had tried to concentrate, but it was nigh impossible when Miku's very being was inside her comfort zone.

The mental tug of war was exhausting her, and she yawned.

"Bored?" Miku asked, turning to meet Luka's gaze.

"No no... I'm tired, that's all." She flashed a smile to reassure before turning her attention back to the screen. The younger girl mulled the thought over.

"Are you okay?" Luka nodded in response. It did not satisfy as an answer. "You know..." She shuffled under the blanket and cuddled up to the older woman's side, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Remember when I talked to you about Len? About when I doubted my feelings for him?"

Oh, shit. Luka tensed up, the defensive cool facade came back automatically. "I remember."

"We talked about being in love. What it felt like. How it should feel like." She paused. Luka's heart raced. "I-..." Miku stopped herself in her tracks, clearly having second thoughts. Luka tried to search her eyes for an answer, her heart beating so fast it felt still inside her throat. She closed her eyes and let herself relax against the older woman. "Never mind. I'll talk about it later."

Luka gently let out that held breath she forgot she was holding, her mind frantic with a few hundred thoughts on what exactly Miku wanted to talk about. It was definitely going to keep her up all night.

She still had no idea what was going on in this drama series and why she even owned it in the first place.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**

Hello, I know I said there would be M content and I will be getting to that but I wanted to set the stage for it rather than jumping into it headfirst and therefore having a few chapters of actual content. I hope you can enjoy this story regardless.

Chapter 2

The soft hum of her morning alarm brought Miku out of her dreams. With a resistant murmur, she swiped her phone to turn the noise off. As quiet fell, she slumped her face back into the pillow, her brain slowly stating to remember the night before and how strange she must have come across. It was something small, she knew, but she couldn't help but think her reluctance to talk would strike her dear friend as odd. With a stretch, she turned over and blinked as awareness gently reminded her.

She had stayed the night at Luka's. Something about it seemed lonely as she traced her hand over the spot where her friend would have been. The sheets were soft and cold. With a sigh she scooted herself over to Luka's place and snuggled against the pillow as she allowed her mind to drift.

She replayed the events of last night through her mind, looking for any warning signs that her behaviour would give her away. But as always, Luka had always been so calm and distant, maintaining that feel of aloofness and grace. And yet, Miku had always felt something behind that, an unidentified trait obscured by a near transparent mask. Something she couldn't quite see or reach. It was such a small thing, but it was alluring, though she could never understand why.

Lost in thought and still only half awake, she felt the call of her sub-conscious bring her back to rest.

Or it would if she hadn't in that same moment realise that she was going to be late for her afternoon classes. With the spike of adrenaline jumping her out of Luka's bed, she hurried to grab her things and quickly swing by her dorm to nab her portfolio. It was near the end of the semester, and that meant the pressure was on.

As the afternoon lecture drifted on, Miku found herself losing focus. The teacher's voice became part of the background, a white noise to tune out as her eyes fixated on the large sketches. Various in progress designs of women's fashion that would only ever look good on a runway, long dresses and gowns with elegant curves that would hide nothing of the wearer.

'She'd look incredible in these.'

Miku blinked as the lecture hall popped back into her reality, now staring somewhat blankly at the study material. She mulled over the impulsive thought as she furrowed her brow in worry. It was not entirely unusual for her to think this way. Realistically, it wouldn't, right? Luka was an incredibly attractive woman. The way she walked, talked, even in such simple gestures as carefully brushing her hair back oozed with a confidence that most people could only hope to be blessed with. The way she pushed the frame of her glasses upward, how she would lean back in her chair when she needed a break from the screen, exposing that shapely neck.

That's when she felt it. It was so quiet, so indiscreet, so subtle that if she were not as calm as she was now, she may have missed it entirely. A scratching, a gentle stroke of a feather across her breast akin to warmth. She closed her eyes as if to affirm it.

She loved her.

Her phone vibrated on the tableside, the screen temporarily coming to life as a message displayed across the center. She looked over from the drawing board.

'Rin: Lily's having a party at her place tonight, you in?'

Miku smiled, it had been a while since something fun had been going on. Since the end of the term was drawing near, it felt like every party-goer and socialite had fallen off the University's premises. She wasn't going to waste this time, she had mostly finished her portfolio anyway so why not enjoy life a little? The tealette happily sighed. She was excited to look cute for the world once more!

'Miku: Finally! I was going crazy with this thing. You going with anyone?'

'Rin: Ya I'm going with Meiko cause you know she brings the good stuff! Len will be with us, too... Are you guys okay?'

She wasn't sure how to respond. Sure, they had parted amicably and it was for the best but what she wasn't looking forward to were the inevitable questions about the breakup. It was enough of a hassle to make her reconsider, until a better idea came to mind.

'Miku: Yeah we're okay. Do you know if Luka is going?'

'Rin: Knowing Lil' she probably invited her first. We ain't spoken in forever! Bring her with you!'

Way ahead of you, she thought. She closed the conversation window to scroll through her contacts before she found Luka's name. Unknown to everyone, she had marked this special contact with a little star icon.

'Miku: Thanks for letting me stay over last night. Are you going to Lily's tonight?'

Satisfied with the sent message, she brought the phone to her lips. It would never be something she would admit, but she was feeling nervous now. It wasn't long before the vibration caused that feeling to intensify.

'Luka: Anytime. I'm going.'

There wasn't something equally alluring and infuriating the way Luka kept her words short. It made her want to pry into her further, but it also made her want to smack her sometimes, too.

'Miku: You wanna go together? Btw If you say no I'll be mad at you.'

'Luka: Like I could say no to you. I'll be over yours later, any excuse to get away from this paper.'

Miku hummed cheerily, an inescapable smile crossed her face and she wiggled on the chair. Already she couldn't wait for tonight. She could let loose, maybe get a little drunk, see some friends she hadn't seen in a while, dance, look stunningly cute, but most importantly, make up for some lost time with her dearest friend

Luka


	3. Chapter 3

She pressed the heels of her palms into her eyes while sighing heavily. Leaning back into her chair, her mind raced once more with all the possible problems and implications of what tonight might bring. Going to a party with Miku felt like it would be a disaster especially where alcohol might be involved, and such a carefree and social girl as her would be the center of attention. Realistically, it wasn't something she should concern herself with, yet the unrealistic and selfish part of her had deemed it a punishment. It's that very thing that had made her withdraw, cutting off the source, if only to serve her own lonliness.

Her eyes glanced at the digital clock on her laptop. 6:14. Time to go. She sat up and stretched, the sensation masking over the cold and sickly anxiety that was beginning to take root. No point in delaying it, backing out now would only send the wrong message and the consequence would be... not something she wanted to think about.

As the party was going to be at Lily's place, there was no need to really dress up. A very typical house party for the most part which was relieving. She could find comfort in her casual attire. A button shirt, jeans, calf boots and of course, glasses which complemented her long hair.

Commencing a final primp at the entry mirror and confirming that she'd be passable, she took a deep breath and left her apartment, coat in hand and mostly ready for the night ahead.

Miku beamed brightly when she opened her door for Luka, clearly happy and excited. She giggled as she twirled around showing off a yellow dress with white frills at the bottom. The older woman couldn't help but be infected by her energy.

"Sorry, I had to show it off. Come in!" Miku almost skipped back into the dorm. "I'll be ready soon." Luka carefully let herself in and closed the door, finding a place to idle where she wouldn't be in the way. "Do you think I look cute?" She asked, turning to meet her friend's gaze and firing off another wonderfully warm smile.

Luka looked over her carefully, eyes slowly scanning from top to bottom. "I do." She smiled back, finding her place by leaning against the wall. The tealette seemed to light up and Luka inwardly congratulated herself for not screwing it up. At least, so far. Well, that much was easy. She was always cute. She always thought that. That never stopped. She could wear a trash bag over her body and pretend to be a witch and Luka would still find something alluring about it.

Miku paused for a moment, her expression softening before seemingly catching herself and resuming her task of getting ready. The older woman cocked her head slightly. That was odd. But it wasn't enough to continue focusing on before the young girl stole her attention away by snapping her out of the daze with a surprise arm tug.

"I'm ready! You're my chaperone tonight!" She was almost snuggling the taller woman.

"Oh really? Don't I get a say in this?" She smirked, already acting the escort and walking out the door with thy fair lady linked.

"No, you don't! It's been decided. I am the princess." The almost serious tone made Luka chuckle before affirming with a nod.

"If the princess says so, then I have no choice. Let us be away, my lady, to imbibe many a fine wine and partake of social... something, sorry, I lost it there." They laughed together. Luka had almost forgotten how comforting that was, something so simple. Seeing her happy as they walked together made her worries melt away. They would be back of course, but for now, they were non-existent.

Thankfully, the party was still in its early stages so there was more than enough time chill out with the few people there, mainly Lily and Rin, and it wasn't long before the place began to fill with more people. The fact that the year was ending and everyone had deadlines to finish for the sake of their future made everyone more anxious to unwind; the sooner the better. Near to 9, and everyone was well on their way. The whole floor was abuzz with chatter, laughter, weird yelling, that one guy that always brought his acoustic guitar with him to try and pick up the ladies, and the slightly better music over-shadowing him on the sound system. All of it was loud, and only tolerable by the fact that everyone's blood had some degree of ethanol poisoning already, so all in all, it was a pretty good party.

Even Luka, who was normally so reserved amidst the waves of people, could unwind and temporarily forget all the things that weighed her down. Mostly. There was still the constant reminder that wanted to drag her around to all the social circles to mingle and... do what social people do at these functions. She hadn't minded so much, it was tolerable thanks to the rather large mixed drink of cranberry and mostly vodka. As she sipped from it while listening to the aimless conversation of Miku and the group of girls from her class, she began to understand why some fell into alcoholism. Her eyebrows lifted from the epiphany. Magic.

"... Luka can do it better though, right?" The mention of her name brought her back into reality from her foray into the bottom of her cup. All eyes were suddenly on her.

"... Sorry, what?" One of the girls giggled at her distracted stare, making the poor woman attempt to smile to save face. Miku tapped her shoulder playfully and pointed to the student playing his guitar.

"Guitar! You can play better than Wonderwall over there, I know you can."

"Anyone can." She grinned. That had the group of girls cackling, sounding suspiciously like a pack of hyenas. Her smile faded as she her attention came to be on her cup once more, until she realised that Miku's hand had not left her shoulder. As she locked eyes with her, she couldn't help but feel slightly guilty. Did she say something to offend her? Did her opinion of her suddenly change because of some offhanded comment about some guy playing guitar? No, that couldn't quite be it. As much as she was ruled by negativity in recent times, she would never think her best friend would be so petty, but it was always a trying battle to and fro of what was truth and what was heresy.

She felt Miku's fingers tug at her shirt to gain her attention. Luka could only stare back curiously with a hint of worry. Rather smoothly, the younger girl put on her famous smile to the group, the one that was effortless and unreadable.

"We're gonna go get some air, have fun girls!" No one questioned it, and they waved her off before returning to the conversation. Luka, curious as to her actions, let herself be led by the shorter girl as she was whisked away from the party.

There were only a handful of people outside the building, mostly coming to deaden the noise from within or to sate their need for a quick smoke. Miku kept her arm linked around Luka's, silently and still being led. It was a nice evening. Not too cold or warm, fairly clear sky with the barest hint of blue from the setted sun. However, with the noise dissipating the further they strayed from the party, the more aware Luka became of her thoughts. Certain they were no longer around another soul, she made them both stop and Miku let her grasp slip, an act that somehow made her feel physically colder than the night air.

"Bit far from the party just for a break." Despite liquid courage, she could not entirely fend off the unease that had been building. She looked around. They weren't too far from Lily's, in a small plaza that could barely fit 10 with a bench in front of a large statue that might have had some historical significance, but that also seemed unlikely. She examined the rearing horse, contemplating the silence. Miku had still not answered.

Fear began to creep in. There was something here that the older woman couldn't understand. As if staring a puzzle with no piece in sight, the picture woefully incomplete.

"Miku?" Her voice was as soft as she could make it to be, the slight buzz in her eyes not aiding to that. The younger girl was still smiling. Always smiling, she thought. So much so that it was its own game to decipher its meaning at that moment in time. An exhausting endeavour for both parties. It was only after a moment of silence that she let it slip, her lips curved to a near straight line. She closed her eyes.

Luka tensed up, her breath almost hitched within her throat, and what little alcohol remained in her blood abandoned her, becoming painfully too aware of everything between her and this girl. The air was colder than she remembered it.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to be a little selfish." Another smile that Luka couldn't follow, only she knew that it was forced. Her brow knitted together in worry as instinct seized her body and she reached out to carefully place her hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. As she looked up in mild surprise, the taller woman offered a small smile in return. Miku exhaled sharply as a more genuine expression replaced the uncertainty.

"I guess I should come clean, huh?" She chuckled to herself, trying to fill the silence that Luka couldn't dare to break. She nodded as her only answer, her hand returning to her side.

"I've been a little sneaky. I'm sorry." The sudden confession had the older woman raise her eyebrows. Sneaky? How? The words would not form past her tongue.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, but you've..." Oh no. Not the silence. Luka's thoughts raced to the conclusion and for once she knew exactly the answer.

"You've been busy or... not around. I get it. This is your last year, you've been worried about passing." Miku's eyes peered to the ground, unable to look at her friend directly who could only stare through the lenses.

"I want to know..." She began again, and Luka felt herself tense up even further. Something was going to hurt, the fear hummed inside her head.

"Is it my fault?" The younger girl looked up, her smile twisted by some hurt she couldn't comprehend. Luka's fingertips twitched, a new instinct began to wire itself deep into her chest, stopping her from speaking. The pause made Miku seemingly shrink in the distance. No.

"Is it because we didn't hang out much after I got with Len?" Luka could barely swallow. The hum of noise compounded with her increasing heartbeat. No!

Miku's expression was clearly pained. It was all too clear she was taking this blame on herself, but none of it was her fault. It was Luka. It was her. Despite courage leaving her, she managed to shake her head in response.

"It wasn't you. It was me." The clarity of her words shocked even herself. Her voice felt like a scratch, she tried to raise it but was met with such a terrible resistance that was a miracle she even said anything at all. Miku stared back, unsure and slightly hopeful. Luka's hands began to shake as she felt some horrible premonition about to come true. She knew exactly what she was talking about. The reason for her distance. Did she think she could hide from someone who cared about her? A fleeting hope that became a contradiction. She never wanted her dear friend to stop caring about her. She didn't want her to care either. The noise and flooded thoughts of desperately trying to conjure a defense crashed together, her head swam.

"I put distance between us." The words hurt as if they were a knife through her own chest. Her body turned cold as she gritted her teeth and threw her head back to look at anything but her right this moment. The silence told her everything. She had never wanted this to come to light, she knew it would hurt.

Miku's voice almost broke her heart. It was quiet, a little shaken. "Why?"

Why? Such an innocent thing to ask, but it bore too much weight. This was it. This was the end. There was no running from this one. Slowly, Luka deeply inhaled and moved her head to look directly at the smaller girl. She smiled faintly and took a small step forward. They were in their own world now, and it was swiftly coming to an end.

"It hurt." Luka's smile persisted, though it was very forced. Her body twitched the anxiety, the night air, the fear. She could feel it behind her eyes now, the heat. Her glasses would not save her here. Miku was deeply concerned. Without thinking, she placed her hand against her friend's shoulder for comfort, but there was still confusion behind her eyes. Hurt was not something she had ever wished to cuase her. Not ever.

The hot sting threatened her menacingly, blinking back what she could. Slowly, she was being unravelled. The younger girl was looking up her so sweetly, so gently. It was awful. Equal parts cursed and blessed in this drop of time. She wanted to explain more, to lay it out in such a way that saved grace, but now it proving to be a losing battle. She closed her eyes and grinned, like some mad fool.

"Sorry." It was barely a whisper. Miku wanted to reach out, take those glasses from her, touch her cheek so delicately in fear this taller woman may break. But within that split second moment, Luka had turned her back and walked. For just a moment, she swore she could have felt warmth, but it was gone so quickly like a dream. The absence stung, revelation leaving her useless as she watched her friend disappear into the night.


End file.
